


the Reunion

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Pitch Perfect (Movie
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug





	

"Guys Erin have been thinking and we were wondering if you guys would like to head out to Georgia?" Erin smiled at her best friend and took a glance at her girlfriend. 

"I'm in, my cousin lives there I could finally get to visit her" holtz smiled at her girlfriend before going back to potentially blowing up the firehouse with her new invention.

"No way, my cousin lives there too, maybe they know each other"

"That's actually why we want to go, see my cousin beca has a performance tonight here in new York and I'll be going back to Georgia with them, Abby is going to see her cousin Amy who is in the same a cappella group" 

"Sounds cool I'll go with you both" 

"Yeah me too, buster's night out?" Erin rolled her eyes but nodded her head, she couldn't wait to see beca and Stacie her favorite family members and the only ones who believed her on the ghost of her next door neighbor. 

        XXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright girls! On the way home beca's cousin Erin will be joining us along with Amy's cousin Abby, and possibly my cousin as well but she hasn't answered her phone. They'll be at our performance to watch us crush the trebles!" This earned a cheer from the Bella's as they pilled off of the bus towards the auditorium. 

( after the performance) 

 

Beca jumped down from the stage and ran into Erin's awaiting arms with Stacie not far behind, if beca didn't knock Erin down Stacie definitely did landing on top of them both. 

"Guys...can't breath!" 

"I Dont care! I missed you!" Stacie squeezed Erin and beca tighter before finally getting off  pulling up her sister with her. 

"You girls did amazing" Erin smiled noticing a boy and a girl running up to them bit from oppisit directions, the girl got there first and tapped on beca's shoulder effectively making the girl turn around.

"Aubr-" beca was cut off my soft lips against her own, it took her a moment to realize what was happening but she kissed Aubrey back with just as much enthusiasm.Erin noticed the boy had stopped walking to them and had a heartbroken look across his face and she kinda felt bad for him, he stalked back to his group. Holtzman snuck up behind Erin and slid her arms around her waist. 

"Hey hot stuff" 

"Jilly!" The blonde eyes were wide and she looked excited.

"Bree! Oh you know Erin's cousins?"

"I'm dating the hobbit" holtz snickered at her cousins comment before turning to the brunette.

"Come here often? " beca looked confused but just shrugged it off and turned back to her girlfriend leaning into her in an uncharacteristically affectionate manner.

"We did it."

 


End file.
